Reward
by Bishop23
Summary: Tsukune gets a little reward for all he's done from Inner Moka: WARNING LEMON!


Disclaimer: Do not own Rosario + Vampire.

**(Warning: This is a lemon and should not be read by those of the feint heart. Even if written by a noob.) **

Reward

Tsukune gulped as he stared at her door. Beads of sweat rolled down his brow as he lifted his hand to open the door, but he couldn't, Moka was on the other side. This was the girl he had fallen in love with ever since he first laid eyes on her. He remembered the reason why he was there, thinking maybe Moka was playing some kind of prank on him.

"_Tsukune" Inner Moka whispered in his ear. "Come to my room tonight, don't knock, don't awake outer Moka, and only pull off my Rosario. If you are able to do this I shall give you a... reward for all your hard training." She purred, nipping his ear with her fang as she snapped her Rosario back on, and collapsed into his arms. _

Finding new determination Tsukune grasped the door handle and silently opened the door. Inside Moka lay sleeping on her bed, her chest slowly moving up and down as she took a breath. Tsukune couldn't help but admire her beauty. The illuminating rays from the moon caressing her features perfectly. Oh how Tsukune wanted to hold her close to him, but no he had made a deal with the inner Moka. Tsukune shakily grabbed a hold of the Rosario and pulled it off with a chink.

A red ethereal glow surrounded Moka's body as her features began to change. Her long pink hair turning silver, under her flimsy sheets you could tell that her chest had gotten bigger. Tsukune gasped seeing Moka's red orbs slowly opening, that usual smirk on her features. Inner Moka was far more breath taking than any thing in the world.

"So you've come Tsukune." Moka said huskily with a smirk, sitting up her sheets sliding down only covering the lower part of her body now. Tsukune's eyes widened seeing Moka's perfectly round bare breast. "Y-You sleep nake-" Tsukune was hushed as he felt one of Moka's slender fingers pressed against his lips. His heart rate began to quicken.

"Tsukune shut up." Moka said, pulling him onto her bed. "Do you want your reward, or not?" She whispered into his ear. Tsukune blushed feeling her warm breath tickle his ear. His eyes widened as Moka slowly raked her fangs across his neck, without drawing blood. "M-Mo--" Tsukune could already feel his member getting hard.

"Tsukune do you want your reward?" She growled, looking at him strait in the eyes. "Or would you prefer _punishment_?" Tsukune's eyes widened as Moka ripped off his shirt, softly running her fingers across the scar on his chest, from the battles he had fought protecting her and the rest of the girls. Tsukune could see Moka's eyes begin to cloud over as she slid her hand down his six-pack, that he had gained from her training. Tsukune began to tremble with excitement as he felt Moka's fingers cupping the hem of his slacks as if she was about to rip them off to. As she was doing this Tsukune couldn't help it anymore of wanting to touch her breast. Lifting his arm to grab them Moka shot him a glare.

"_No." _She growled, continuing to glare at him. Tsukune whimpered, it was as if her boobs were taunting him, but he knew it was wise to not go against Moka. "I will tell you when you are aloud." She smirked, ripping his pants off along with his boxers. Tsukune felt a little ashamed as Moka gave his manhood that was already erect a calculating gaze. He couldn't help it, it was Moka after all, and he had wanted her since the day she had ran him over with her bike.

"Hmmm... I guess I shouldn't have expected much... from a human..." She smirked, grabbing a hold of his cock that was 7 1/2 inches long. Moka began to run her hand up and down the length of his member, making Tsukune groan.

Moka smirked as she had Tsukune wrapped around her little finger, but that wasn't what she wanted. No she wanted something more, but to get that she would have to drive Tsukune over the edge. "You wanted to touch my breast Tsukune?" She asked, groping herself, while pinching her nipples with her thumb and index finger. Lost for words from what Moka's touch did to him Tsukune rapidly nodded his head, his eyes flashing red. She smirked as she smothered his cock between her breast, and began to give him a titty fuck.

Tsukune threw all since out the window as Moka continued to rub his cock between her breast. There were probably tons of guys on campus dreaming about Moka doing this to them, and here she was doing it to him. Tsukune was really liking his reward as he began to move his hips.

Without warning Tsukune came all over Moka's chest. Tsukune looked away in embarrassment, while Moka seemed to look at the white liquidy substance that ran down her chest. "S-Sorry Moka." Tsukune said, returning his gaze to her. Moka only smirked as she ran a finger down her chest, and sensually licked his semen off her finger. "Yum, Tsukune I just might become addicted." She said, licking her lips. She grabbed his cock that was still stiff and seemed to have hardened even more. Tsukune moaned as Moka ran her hot tongue up the length of his penis then back down, while one of her hands gently played with his balls. Her fang circled the tip of his penis, until she finally took his penis in her mouth.

"Moka!" Tsukune gasped in pleasure, as Moka bobbed her head up in down on his shaft, then started to deep throat him, making Tsukune thrust his hips even more. Lifting one of his hands to put on the back of her head he stopped feeling a sharp pain come from his cock. Moka had bit him, meaning she did not want his help. Tsukune whimpered putting his hand back down as another wave of pleasure washed over his body. Moka began to hum as she continued to deep throat him. Tsukune squirmed under her touch as he tried to hold it in. "Moka! I'm about to cum!" He groaned. Moka quickened her pace as she continued to hum, bringing Tsukune over the edge.

Swallowing all of his cum Moka gave Tsukune a predatory stare. Her body ran on natural instincts and she wanted Tsukune inside her now, she had wanted him ever since the time he had defeated the Student Police Committee's boss, but her vampire pride would not allow it, even if Tsukune had stolen her heart. She would have to have Tsukune use his vampire powers to force her into submission. She sensually crawled on top of him, like a animal would it's prey. She smirked seeing his eyes flash red, and a few silver strands in his hair. Just a little bit more and she would have what she wanted. Hungrily she smashed her lips against his as she began to grind her body against his. Not wasting anytime as she forcefully slipped her tongue inside his mouth, he remained submissive as Moka explored his mouth, but after a few seconds his tongue began to battle with hers for dominance.

Tsukune groaned, feeling Moka rub her sex against his. The two were running on nothing more than instincts and lust by now. Moka pulled away from the kiss for breath, a string of saliva connecting the two. Tsukune panted as he lustfully gazed at Moka, god how he wanted her right now, but seeing that usual smirk on her face was beginning to piss him off. It was as if saying that no matter what I am still better than you. She had been in control the entire time, and he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face completely. He was going to make her scream his name.

Yes this is what she wanted as Tsukune's eyes remained the crimson orbs, clouded with lust, his hair completely silver. Her eyes widened feeling his member grow a few inches and thicken. "What your boobs and ass get bigger, so why can't my dick?" He smirked, grabbing her boob and smacking her ass for emphasis, then all of a sudden his hands were on her thighs as he lifted her up and slammed her against the headboard. "Tsukune!" Moka gasped, feeling his cock at her entrance, driving her insane as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy in slow tantalizing movements.

"I'm going to make you scream my name Moka." Tsukune said, roughly grabbing one of her boobs in his hands and kneading it. This made Moka smirk as she moved her head to his ear and whispered, "If your able to do that I'll give you another _reward_." This made Tsukune smirk. "Just remember Tsukune I'm a virgin, don't be to _rough._" She cooed, while wrapping her legs around his waist, and biting his ear. With that Tsukune slammed his cock into her vagina, completely breaking her barrier. Moka gasped out in pleasure, arching her back as Tsukune wasted no time and continued to slam into her all the way from the tip of his dick to the hilt. He moved his head to her boobs, and began to suck on the pink nub of flesh that was her nipple, while his hand continued to play with the other by pinching and twisting it.

Moka brought her hands to her mouth to try and stifle her moans. Tsukune was sending her shock waves of pleasure as she felt his tongue swirl around her nipple, while he relentlessly pounded into her with his now 9 ½ inch long dick. Tsukune grabbed a hold of both her wrist with his other hand that was on her thigh, and pinned them above her head. Moka trembled as she bit her lip to try to keep herself from moaning, tasting a bit of blood in her mouth. She was not going to lose that easily.

"Your so tight and warm Moka!" Tsukune groaned, biting her nipple, thrusting as fast as he could. He was on the verge of coming, but he not going to lose this battle, not until he heard Moka scream. He slowed his pace to change rhythm to get Moka off track. This only made Moka bite his neck, mixing plain with pleasure. Tsukune groaned in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Then he quickly gained control and smirked at her. "I can't have you stifling that scream now can I?" Tsukune whispered into her ear, then biting her neck with his own fangs.

Moka immediately released him and screamed, "TSUKUNE!" Being bitten for the first time had sent Moka over the edge. Tsukune could feel Moka's warm walls constrict around his dick as she came, he couldn't take it anymore as he released his hot piping seed deep within her womb. He sighed in relief as he began to pull out, when all of a sudden Moka slammed him back onto the bed, sending his manhood deeper into her body. Moka began to bounce on his member, that was already beginning to harden again.

That smirk was already back in place as she moved her head down next to his ear and whispered. "You may have won that battle Tsukune, but you haven't won the war. Vampire's have a lot of stamina after all." Tsukune groaned in pleasure, watching her boobs jiggle up and down, but he was not going to lose as he grabbed her hips, and sat up to where his feet were touching the floor, he began to match her rhythm with his own thrust, so when she went down he went up, his dick going even further within. Moka moaned as more waves of pleasure reverberated throughout her entire body, from Tsukune hitting her G-spot. Tsukune immediately pressed his lips against hers, as Moka moaned into his mouth. His hands wandering to her boobs as he began to play with them again. Moka's head rolled back as he pinched her nipples, his mouth trailed down to her neck, and began to suck on it.

"That's it Tsukune! Fuck me more!" Moka moaned, grinding into him even harder, while Tsukune followed suit, grabbing her hips to have more control. "Mmmmmm...... Tssuuuuukkkkuuuunnnneee!"

"Mooookkkkkaaaa!" Tsukune groaned, thrusting one final time as he came again. Feeling Tsukune's semen fill her womb Moka couldn't take it as she came for the second time. "_TSUKUNE!" _

All of a sudden a red blinding light flashed from Moka's Rosario that was tossed on the floor next to the bed. Tsukune and Moka froze, turning to look at the Rosario, but instead stood outer Moka in the nude. "You two are mean." She pouted, her lower lip quivering. "Inner Moka your so cruel I loved him first!" She said, jumping onto the bed.

Tsukune looked at inner Moka, who seemed to have shock and confusion written all over her face, but soon turned to a smirk as her eyes met his. "You really did break my seal Tsukune, you lucky bastard." Tsukune gasped feeling Outer Moka run her hands along his chest, her breast pressed against his back, feeling her hard nipples sliding down his back and back up, while Moka left chaste kiss's on the nape of his neck. Inner Moka moved off of Tsukune and sat down next to him, while outer Moka turned him around and got on her hands and knees, giving Tsukune full view of her pussy. Tsukune didn't waste anytime as his vampiric instinct's urged him to claim outer Moka as well. He grabbed a hold of her hips and positioned himself at her entrance before slamming into her like he did Inner Moka. Outer Moka gasped out in pleasure, as Tsukune began to give it to her doggy style.

Inner Moka would not be ignored as she grabbed Tsukune's head, and tilted it to the side, before finally smashing their lips together again. Tsukune removed his hands from outer Moka's hips, but continued to pound into her. He grabbed Inner Moka's breast with one hand, while his other snaked down to her core. Inner Moka moaned into his mouth as he began to rub her folds. Moka bit Tsukune's tongue as she felt one of his fingers push up into her, moving in a circular motion. The taste of blood filled their mouth's as Tsukune began to explore her mouth with his tongue, as he slipped another finger into her pussy, beginning to pump in and out.

Before long Outer Moka screamed as she came, but Tsukune didn't stop as he continued to ruthlessly pound into her. "_Tsukune!_" Outer Moka screamed as she began to tremble from the sensation that was happening between her legs. Tsukune and Inner Moka pulled apart to catch a breath, while Tsukune continued to pump his fingers into her. He couldn't take it as Outer Moka's walls clamped down on his dick for the second time as he came. Outer Moka collapsed on the bed panting, as she rolled over, slowly coming back down from her orgasm. All of a sudden Tsukune felt Inner Moka come all over his hand, he pulled his fingers from her vagina, and began to lick the liquid off of his hand. "Moka's so yummy, I think I am addicted." He smirked. Outer Moka began to sit up when all of a sudden Tsukune laid back down on the bed, he grabbed a hold of outer Moka and positioned her on the top of his dick. While he sat inner Moka on top of his face, and began to lick her pussy. While outer Moka began to ride Tsukune, inner Moka began to grind her pussy against Tsukune's face as he licked her clit.

It wasn't to long when inner Moka gave out and came all over Tsukune's face, he began to lap up as much of the heavenly juice that he could. Shortly after outer Moka came and collapsed onto Tsukune panting from their activities. All their bodies intertwined with sweat.

XXX

In the morning Tsukune yawned with both Moka's resting on either side of his chest, who were staring at him. Outer Moka smiled as she said, "Good Morning Tsukune."

"Morning Moka." Tsukune said to both of them.

"Tsukune..." Inner Moka said, making circles on his chest with her finger. The other Moka running her hand up his thigh inches away from his manhood before sliding back down.

"Moka..." Tsukune groaned, trying to ignore what the girls were doing to him. "Don't you think we should go shower, and get to class?"

"Shower? What a good idea Tsukune." Inner Moka purred, slowly moving her hand down.

"I'm serious!" Tsukune tried to say with authority, but his male anatomy was making it difficult to oppose Moka.

Outer Moka seemed to agree, but still didn't stop touching him, a tinge of pink across her cheeks. While Inner Moka rolled her eyes. "Fine you win Tsukune, just remember that this," She said, grabbing his dick. "Belongs to me now, not that little harem you've started."

"What about me?" Outer Moka whined. Inner Moka smirked, "Your me right?" Outer Moka seemed to gain that same smirk and Tsukune knew he wouldn't be leaving their room anytime soon.

"Time for your next reward Tsukune." Inner Moka smirked.

* * *

Good? Crappy? Please give me your critism on how my Lemon turned out.


End file.
